Patent Literature 1 discloses a motor device including a case, a motor, and a control circuit portion. The case includes a cover and a metallic base. The motor is located on one side of the base. The control circuit portion is accommodated in the case and is affixed to a rear side of the base. The rear side is on the opposite side of the one side of the base. This kind of the motor device is applied to, for example, a valve timing control apparatus configured to control a valve timing of an internal combustion engine by using rotation of the motor.
(Patent Literature 1)
Publication of Japanese unexamined patent application No. 2009-121292
A control circuit portion is, in general, configured as a circuit board, which is constructed by mounting electronic components on a printed circuit board. The circuit board is electrically connected with a motor. The printed circuit board is mounted with a connector. A part of the connector is projected to the outside through an opening, which is formed with a base and a cover. The present configuration enables electrical connection between the circuit board with an external device. In addition, in order to water-tightly seal an accommodation space, which is formed in the case, a sealing member is interposed at an opposed portion between the base and the cover and at an opposed portion between a periphery of the opening of the case and the housing.
The inventor has noted that the connector, which is mounted on the printed circuit board, is affixed to the case via the sealing member in a conventional motor device. As described above, the connector is projected to the outside through the opening. Therefore, vibration of the motor is transmitted to the base via the connector. Thus, the configuration may raise vibration in the connector. Ablation may arise in the terminal of the connector due to transmission of vibration.
It is conceivable to equip a vibration suppression member, such as a rubber member, between the connector and the case in order to restrict vibration of the connector. However, additional vibration suppression member may increase a number of components and may increase a manufacturing process.